Toys To Life
Toys To Life is a 2020 film produced by 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios. It will be released on August 27, 2020 with the voices of Sarah Vowell, Will Arnett, Drew Barrymore, Jenny Slate, Jimmy Fallon, Lane Styles, Ellen Page, Catherine O' Hara, Nick Frost, Idina Menzel, James Corden, Skandar Keynes, and Owen Laramore's first film role. Plot John is a fellow who is a director of the Toytown Museum. Every day, he would go to work at opening time. His troopers, Ian, Tina, Ouch, Age, Rage, Page, and Cage, Ribbit, and Robone are his assistants. His fans are Little Spence, Mousey, and Mamo. His best friend is Murray, who is king of Toytown. He knows John will be king one day. One day after work, a cat attacks Toytown, seriously destroying one of the exhibits and killing Murray. All of Toytown mourns for Murray's loss. At a restaurant, John and his troopers come up with a plan to replace the old exhibit with a new one. They take a plane to the human world to get one. Once they return to Toytown, they celebrate the new exhibit, but John's enemy, Snake, interrupts the party and accuses John of putting Murray in danger. Mamo begs John to quit museum work for his own good, but he refuses, and Snake exiles him and his troopers out of Toytown never to come back. Later, after encountering Ken the color worm, John gets a chance to get the king's crown, but bumps into Snake. They argue over Murray's death and the exhibit, and Snake leaves. The next thing he knows, when he tries to say he is about to become king, but the Toytown citizens refuse. Little Spence longs for John to come back, but Mamo holds her child back from him, saying that he is not allowed to be in Toytown anymore. Discouraged, John gives up, but his troopers tell him that being king of Toytown is important to him, restoring his confidence to become the new king in place of Murray and save Toytown. When Snake spies on them, he gangs up the citizens of Toytown to fight John, saying that his actions will lead to death. They corner John and his troopers, saying that he can escape from being in trouble by renouncing the exhibit. John confesses that he is trying to become king, turning the Toytown citizens against Snake, throwing her into the dumpster. They start to run away, but Snake quickly pulls John into the dumpster with her, resulting John's troopers, to follow them, and they are all emptied into a trash compactor. Mousey, Mamo, and Little Spence follow the truck to rescue their friends. At the Toytown Landfill, John and his troopers are headed toward a garbage shredder. John rescues Snake, but then they see a light (witch Ouch thinks is daylight), but the light is revealed to be an incinerator. Snake climbs to push the button, but changes her mind, and leaves them there. John and his troopers are close to their fate and prepare for their deaths, but Mamo, Little Spence, and Mousey rescue them. Snake is sent to her execution, and John becomes the new king, saving Toytown. The film ends with John, Ian, Tina, Ouch, Age, Rage, Cage and Page, Ribbit, Robone, Mousey, Mamo, and Little Spence signing "Plan B - Toytown song", and with the camera backing into the view of Toytown. Main Cast Owen Laramore as John Jenny Slate as Snake Jimmy Fallon as Murray Will Arnett as Ian Idina Menzel as Tina Lucy Liu as Ouch Nick Frost as Rage, Cage, Age, and Page Drew Barrymore as Ribbit James Corden as Robone Sarah Vowell as Mousey Ellen Page as Mamo Lane Styles as Little Spence Skandar Keynes as Ken the Color Worm Production In 2013, Blue Sky Studios had ideas about a movie about toys in a place called Toytown. On, November 29, 2013, It was scheduled to be released on July 12, 2019. However, on March 8, 2014, it was pushed to January 21, 2020, but five weeks later, the release date was changed to August 27, 2020. In December 23, 2014, the plot focusing on John and his troopers saving the Toytown Museum was written by Michael Berg. John Debney originally was the composer, but he was replaced by Hans Zimmer. On September 2015, Arnett, Menzel, Slate, Styles, Page, Fallon, Frost, Barrymore, Corden, and Keynes signed in for their roles the same time when production began. Vowell came and played a construction worker action figure who was later turned into a small Beanie Baby elephant named Mousey. On January 2016, Edie McClurg was sent to voice Ouch, but later dropped out and was replaced by Lucy Liu. Unfortunately, Liu left the film due to "creative differences". Liu was replaced by Catherine O' Hara. On July 2016, after directing "Monster Trucks", Chris Wedge served as executive producer along with Carlos Saldanha. On December 25, 2016, Steve Martino and Karen Disher served to direct the film. In May 2017, Lori Forte and John C. Donkin became the producers. On December 21, 2017, Tim Nordquist and William Reeves served as editors. On, November 17, 2017, Laramore began his career as an actor and announced his first film role being John. Laramore has since became a Blue Sky Studios Legend. On November 30, 2018, Laramore revealed to Blue Sky Studios that the film will be an story of adventure, romance, and harmony. In November 22, 2019, the first trailer was released, debuting with "Frozen 2". The second trailer was released on January 7, 2020. A final trailer was released on May 19, 2020. Sequel A sequel, Toys To Life 2, will be released on January 6, 2023. Category:Movies Category:2020 films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-rated animated films